


Sarah's Scratches

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled after Sarah Croydon approached him in their home.





	Sarah's Scratches

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled after Sarah Croydon approached him in their home. ''Did you have a nice stroll?'' Charles viewed her shrugging. He remembered her new kitten and superstitious Salem townspeople. Charles saw scratches on Sarah's arms. A frown appeared. 

''Did townspeople attack you?'' 

Sarah shrugged. She never mentioned mean kittens.

 

THE END


End file.
